stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingram class
The Ingram-class Space control ship was a class of starship active in the last quarter of the 23rd centuryUSS Ingram, Excelsior Class Plans, Star Station Aurora/Mastercom, 1985.. The original class ship, USS Ingram, was constructed in the early 2280s and was a competing design - alongside the , in the transwarp drive system project. After unsuccessful trials, its propulsion systems were swapped for conventional (LN-72) warp drive nacelles and funding for the remaining vessels was cut USS Ingram Plans, Mastercom, 1996.. However several years later, changes in policy would see funding restored and several other vessels were built to the same specifications (Simonov, Richmond, Resource ''and ''Patriot) Guenther, Todd ("Calon Riel"). Ingram Class ~ Odysseus Subclass (Federation Reference Site), with the class being confirmed in name as Ingram.Guenther, Todd. A subclass variant, Odysseus Guenther, Todd ("Calon Riel") and Snaith, James ("Jayru"). Ingram Class ~ Odysseus Subclass (Federation Reference Site), was also constructed increasing the overall number of ships by five. Improvements in UTI nacelle technology would see some of those ships using the Koeller nacelles. Specifications The original specifications USS Ingram, Excelsior Class Plans, Star Station Aurora/Mastercom, 1985. for the USS Ingram are: *Overall Length: 590.5m *Overall Draft: 88.6m *Overall Beam: 237.7m *Ship's Compliment: 141 Officers and 424 Enlisted. *Weapons: 22 Phasers (16 mounted in dual banks), 3 Photon Torpedo Tubes, 4 Mega-Phaser Cannons. *Defense: Primary Force Field, Deflector Shields, Cloaking Device. *Engines: Koeller UTI K27 Transwarp Nacelles, Twin Impulse Reactors, Reaction Control Thrusters. After the UTI K27 nacelles were replaced with LN-72 nacelles the vessel length was somewhat reduced. The Mega-Phaser Cannons were also removed. USS Ingram Plans, Mastercom, 1996. Variations The Odysseus Subclass was launched in 2290 to fill gaps in the Perimeter Action Fleet. The first ship, the USS Prestige NCC-2601, was fitted with experimental UTI K30 Transwarp nacelles that were only partially successful, and the latest generation of Mega-Phaser Cannons. Although similar in shape, and in weapons load-out - the Odysseus Class is actually smaller, with a shorter secondary hull, and a slightly decreased primary hull. However, the UTI K30 nacelles are much longer than previous versions, and hence the vessel had an overall length of 588 meters. Six months later the USS Odysseus NCC-2602 was launched - however, due to concerns over problems with the UTI K30 nacelles, the ship was fitted with LN-72A warp nacelles instead. Aside from that, and a different pylon configuration, the Prestige and the Odysseus were identical in terms of specifications. A third ship, USS Guardian NCC-2603 was completed 2 years later - based on the hull configuration used for Odysseus ''and again using LN-72A nacelles. However, ''Guardian's weapons systems were upgraded, and the load-out was changed to reflect lessons learned from her sister ships. In 2295 Starfleet began construction of two more hulls in the Odysseus Subclass, but due to lobbying from the Science Council both these vessels were re-tasked as long range explorers. The re-tasking of the last two hulls saw both ships (Murray NCC-2604 and Kamcaira NCC-2605 ) adapted and built to different lines to the rest of the Ingram fleet and to different specifications. Neither ship was fitted with Mega-Phaser Cannons, although ironically they were fitted with more phaser banks than any other Ingram/Odysseus Class ships, and an additional torpedo launcher. The extensive hanger bay systems was reduced in favour of an expanded cargo bay and crew support systems. The final change to these vessels was the installation of the first ITL nacelle type. Although all five ships are different, they are still classed as being part of the Odysseus Subclass fleet, which in turn is part of the Ingram ''Class fleetGuenther, Todd ("Calon Riel"). Ingram Class ~ Odysseus Subclass (Federation Reference Site) Guenther, Todd ("Calon Riel") and Snaith, James ("Jayru"). Ingram Class ~ Odysseus Subclass (Federation Reference Site). At this time it is unclear if further ships, either ''Ingram Class or Odysseus Subclass variants will be built. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, funding for the remaining Ingram-class vessels (Simonov, Richmond and the fourth) was approved without issue. The fourth was named . Saldori, Jaguara; Wallace, Chris; and Ce'Nedra, Xera. "The Griffon Class SCS-X: Starfleet's Experimental Extended-Range Exploration Vessels." Dockyard Review 4:3 (July 2370) Mirror universes In the mid-24th century of a Mirror universe, a battleship was based on the spaceframe of the Ingram class. One of these was the . References Category:Federation starship classes Category:Advanced Starship Design Bureau (website)